


The World

by Merfilly



Series: Letty'Verse [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	The World

The times Letty felt most in charge were the times she was behind the wheel, smoking some punk-ass bitch that thought he could get one up on the chica driving a smooth ride she'd swiped off her boy.

Fuck that. Letty put the dollars and sweat in every one of her cars, and for the length of any race, the world was hers.

Sometimes, though, she didn't want the world, and those were the times when Mia was staring down at her, nothing but sweat and skin between them. Then, the world was Mia, and Letty was ruled by her.


End file.
